story of kyungsoo
by Xiaodult04
Summary: Kisah seorang kyungsoo yang ditinggal oleh kai dalam keadaan mengandung anak mereka . Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu lagi ,tapi sudah banyak yang berubah ?


Story Of Kyungsoo

TITLE: Story Of Kyungsoo

AUTHOR: XIAODULT04

Main cast: KAISOO

Support cast: bertambah sesuai alur.

Genre : Sad , family , tentuin ndiri deh xD

Lenght : chapter

Note : FF Abal-abal ini murni punya saya, ceritanya sedikit pasaran. kalau ada kesamaan dengan FF lain itu hanya suatu kebetulan semata. Apapun bisa terjadi dalam FF ini. Tapi jangan coba-coba untuk plagiat yaa.. alur gaje, maklumi ya readers.

Happy reding...

Chapter 1.

.

.

Seorang lelaki mungil bermata bulat berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah nya.

Do kyungsoo itulah nama lelaki mungil itu.

Mata nya bengkak mungkin efek tidak tidur semalaman.

Hari ini dia bertekat untuk bertemu seorang namja tampan berkulit tan dengan nama kim jong in a.k.a kai, namja chingu nya.

Akhirnya , sampailah ia di depan kelas sang namja chingu .

"kai-ah, aku ingin bicara" ucap kyungsoo pelan

"kau ingin bicara apa chagi-ah, eum?" ucap kai seraya mengusap kepala kyungsoo pelan

"tapi tidak di sini, bisakan kita ke taman belakang sekolah"

"baiklah, kajja" jawab kai seraya menggandeng tangan kyungsoo menuju taman belakang sekolah.

At taman.

"kau ingin bicara apa chagi, eum? Sepertinya sangat penting." Kai mengawali pembicaraan .

"eummm.. janji kau tidak akan meninggal kan ku setelah ini ?"

"mwoo? Tentu saja chagi-ah, kau ini lucu sekali" jawab kai sambil tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan kyungsoo yang menurut nya sangat lucu.

"k-kai.. ak-akuu..."

"wae chagi-ah, bicara lah yang jelas" kai memotong pembicaraan kyungsoo

"aku hhamil kai hiks aku hamil anakmu."

"mwoo"Kai membelalakkan mata nya terkejut mendengar penuturan kyungsoo.

"hiks hiks hiks.. eottokeh kai-ah hiks?

"ta-tapi bagaimana bisa hyung? K-kau pasti bercanda"

"aku tdak brcanda kai, aku benar-benar hamil dan ini adlah anak mu hiks ,"

"ia hyung.. tapi bagaimana bisa?" kai berteriak pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya seraya menangis.

"dokter bilang aku istimewa kai hiks, aku memiliki rahim"

Kai terkejut mendengar itu.

"bagaimana ini kai, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"aiiss.. harus bagaimana lagi hyung? Kita harus menggugur kan nya"

"mwo? Tidak kai-ah, aku tidak mau" ucap kyungsoo sambil menangis

"harus bagaimana lagi hyung? Aku belum siap memiliki seorang anak!" kai berkata sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"kau harus mau kai hiks"

"tidak hyung ,aku masih mudah untuk menjadi seorang appa" kai berteriak di tepat didepan wajah kyungsoo.

"kalau hyung tidak mau menggugur kan nya, terpaksa hyung, aku harus meninggalkan mu"

"mwo? Tapi kau sudah berjaji kai" jawab kyungsoo lirih

"ne hyung, tapi aku tidak menyangka itu benar-benar terjadi . ini terlalu sulit dipercaya hyung, mianhe"

"aniyo kai.. hiks aniyoo.. kau tidak bisa meninggalkan ku disaat yang seperti ini kai hiks hiks hiks kaiiiiii..."

Kai pun pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo yang menangis terisak memanggil namanya.

Kai menulikan telinganya berusaha tak mendengar kyungsoo yang menagis terisak ditempat itu.

Tak ada yang tahu, kai juga meneteskan air matanya mendengah suara kyungsoo yang sangat amat menyedihkan .

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali pulang kerumahnya dengan langkah lunglai membelah jalanan kota seoul yang padat.

Setibanya di rumah, kyungsoo langsung dihadang oleh eomma nya yang telah berdiri di depan rumahnya sambil melipat kedua tangan nya didada.

"jelaskan pada eomma apa ini kyungsoo." Ucap eomma kyungsoo sambil melemparkan selembar kertas ke wajah kyugsoo.

"hiks eom-eomma hiks." Kyungsoo langsung menangis menanggapi perlakuan eommanya itu.

"kau membuat eomma malu kyungsoo" eomma kyungsoo berusaha meredam emosinya saat ini.

"mianhe eomma,hiks mianhe." Kyungsoo mulai terisak

"siapa appa dari anakmu itu eoh" tanyanya pada kyungsoo sedangkan kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa kai lah yang menghamilinya sedangkan kai tidak mau bertanggung jawab perihal kehamilan nya itu.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, takut menjawab pertanyaan eommanya.

"kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya, kau harus angkat kaki dari rumah ini kyungsoo, eomma tidak mau menanggung malu."

"mwo? Eo-eomma..."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar penuturan eomma nya.

"pergilah kyungsoo, sebelum kesabaranku habis."

"eomma.. hiks hiks aku tidak bisa eomma. Aku harus tinggal dimana setelah ini? hiks" Kyungsoo memeluk kaki eomma nya erat. Sampai akhirnya...

Bruk...

Eomma kyungsoo menendang kyungsoo hingga kyunsoo tersungkur ketanah.

Sedangkan kyungsoo? Dia hanya menangis meratapi nasibnya yang malang.

"eomma akan memberi mu rekening , terserah padamu mau tinggal dimana setelah ini, mianhe kyungsoo, eomma terpaksa melakukan nya." Eomma kyungsoo berucap dengan berat hati.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Nyonya DO memberikan kyungsoo rekening dan dengan segera masuk ke dalam rumah meninggal kan kyungsoo yang masih setia pada posisinya.

Setelah nyonya DO masuk, kyungsoo bangkit dan mengambil rekening pemberian eommanya.

Ia segera berjalan meninggal kan rumah nya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih rata itu.

"eomma akan selalu mempertahan kan mu apapun yang terjadi, karna kau adalah buah cintaku dengannya." Kata kyungsoo lirih seraya kembali berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti.

7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Kyungsoo POV.

"Chagiah palli ireona.."

Teriak ku membahana di dalam rumah sederhana ku.

Aku bersyukur pada tuhan karna telah mengizin kan ku melahirkan dan membesarkan mereka.

Mereka? Ya , aku melahirkan bayi kembar yang tampan.

Uang yang diberi eomma ku ,ku belikan kepada sebuah rumah sederhana.

Sedangkan untuk menghidupi mereka, aku bekerja di sebuah toko kecil di pinggir jalan.

Toko itu memang bukan punyaku, toko itu milik jongdae, temanku yang aku temui 6 tahun lalu. Dan toko itu cukup untuk menghidupiku dan anak-anak ku.

"chagi-ah, bukan kan hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian masuk Sekolah Dasar" ucap ku pada kedua anak ku.

Soo In dan Jong Soo.

"eungh... ne eomma," ucap anak ku yang berkulit agak gelap jong soo sambil memeluk ku erat dan segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Sedangkan soo in, dia masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Ku usap pelan pipinya dan ku cium keningnya lembut, dan sampai akhirnya dia pun terbangun.

"engh..eomma, selamat pagi" ucapnya ceria.

"selamat pagi chagi, palli ireona,kakakmu sudah di kamar mandi." Jawabku lembut seraya tersenyum melihat tingkah imutnya.

Memang,jongsoo lebih tua 5 menit dari soo in , itulah yang menyebabkan kelakuan soo in lebih manja dari pada jongsoo.

Mereka adalah alasan mengapa aku masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Mereka adalah semangat ku, mentariku dikala aku sedang mengalami banyak masalah.

Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintai mereka berdua.

Kyungsoo POV END

.

At sekolah soo in dan joongsoo.

"eomma akan menjemput kalian nanti, jangan kemana-mana sebelum eomma datang , arraseo?

Ucap kyungsoo kepada anak kembar nya.

"ne eomma, arraseo" balas anak nya serentak.

Jongsoo langsung menggandeng tangan soo in memasuki kelas barunya itu.

Di kelas...

Seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua tengah memarahi dua anak berwajah serupa.

Hyun ji , nama anak perempuan berkuncir dua tersebut.

"heyy. Aku mau duduk disini . bisakah kalian pindah ketempat lain?" ucap gadis kecil itu.

"mwo? Kenapa kami harus pindah? Kami sudah menepati tempat ini sebelum kau datang."

Balas joongsoo tak terima sambil menggenggam tangan soo in erat.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri mereka.

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" kata yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Yoo Huang tersebut.

"ini sonsaenggnim, anak haram ini tidak mau pindah dari tempai ini, padahal aku mau duduk disini" hyunji langsung mengadu kepada huang sonsaengnim.

"mwoo? Jaga ucapanmu hyunji, kami bukan anak haram, dan sonsangnim, kami sudah menepati tempat ini sebelum hyunji datang.

Jongsoo masih bersikeras tidak mau pindah dari tempat itu.

"hyunji-ssi, mereka memang terlebih dahulu menepati tempat ini, hyunji pindah ke tempat lain ne!" kata yoo huang sonsaengnim lembut.

"shireo,eoh,anak haram, kau belum tahu siapa appa ku? Dia yang memiliki sekolah ini dan kalian anak haram, tidak pantas melawanku seperti itu, arraseo?" ucap gadis kecil itu menyombongkan dirinya sampai akhirnya seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung di sambut oleh gadis kecil itu.

"appaaa..." teriak hyunji sambil berlari dan langsung memeluk orang yang di panggil 'appa' oleh nya itu.

"ada apa chagi?" tanya nya pada hyunji

"anak haram itu tidak mau pindah appa, padahal aku mau duduk di situ." Jawab gadis itu mengadu pada appa nya.

"benarkah itu nyonya huang? Kenapa kau membela anak haram ini eoh?"

"bukan nya begitu jong in-ah, tapi mereka memang terlebih dahulu duduk disini." Ucap huang sonsaengnim takut-takut. Ya, pria itu adalah jongin. Kim jong in.

"apa kau mau kupecat eoh" balas jong in sombong

"tid-tidak ahjussI , jangan pecat sonsaengnimi, kami ak-akan pindah dari tempat ini." Potong anak kecil yang diketahui bernama soo in , adik dari joong soo itu. Dan segera pindah ketempat paling pojok kelas.

"cih .. anak haram itu tahu diri juga " jong in tertawa puas karna telah berhasil menyuruh anak kembar itu pindah dari tempat duduk yang di ingin kan hyunji.

Jong in POV.

Aku memasuki kelas hyunji setelah mendengar suara keributan dari dalam sana.

Hyunji memang bukan anak kandung ku, dia adalah anak dari seorang janda kaya yang di jodohkan appa dengan ku. Tapi aku menyayanginya seperti anak ku sendiri terlebih setelah ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat 3 tahun yang lalu.

Itulah yang membuat hyunji sangat dekat dengan ku.

Jong in POV END.

Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Kyungsoo sedang menunggu sang buah hati di gerbang sekolah.

"eommaaa..." teriak si kembar tatkala melihat sang eooma berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah nya.

Soo in dan jong soo segera berlari kepelukan sang eomma.

"eoh, anak eomma sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari ini eoh?" tanya kyungsoo pada kedua anaknya.

"menyenangkan eomma, tapiii..." ucap soo in menggantungkan perkataan nya dan tiba-tiba menangis di pelukan sang ibu.

"waeyoo soo in-ah? Eoh, adikmu kenapa jong soo? Katakan pada eomma." Tanya kyungsoo panik kepada jong soo yang terlihat lebih tenang.

"tadi ada seorang murid yang mengambil tempat duduk kami eomma, padahal kami sudah menempatinya terlebih dahulu" ucap jong soo kecil sambil mengerucut kam bibirnya imut.

"aigoo... hanya karena itu mengapa harus menangis chagi-ah?" jawab kyungsoo seraya menelus rambut putrta kecil nya.

"bukan hanya itu eomma, tadi seorang ahjussi juga memarahi kami dan mengatakankami anak haram, apakah itu benar eomma?"

Kyungsoo langsung membelalak kan mata nya mendengar penuturan joong soo.

Tapi ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin . kyungsoo menangkup pipi joong soo dan soo in , sambil mengelusnya pelan.

"dengarkan eomma, kalian bukan anak haram, kalian adalah anak eomma, suatu saat kalian juga akan bertemu dengan appa , tapi untuk sekarang appa belum bisa bersama-sama kita disini , anak eomma tidak boleh cengeng, arraseo?" tutur kyungsoo lalu mengecup kening soo in dan joong soo.

"arraseo eomma" ucap si kembar itu serentak.

"aigoo anak eomma memang yang terbaik , kajja kita pulang"

Kata kyungsoo lalu menggandeng tangan joong soo dan soo in dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi sebelum mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah, langkah mereka terhenti karna mendengar suara seseorang.

"heyy anak haram, memang enak duduk di pojokkan kelas? Haha!" ucap suara itu yang diketahui suara milik hyunji

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan gadis itu langsung membalikkan badan nya. Dan...

Deg deg deg...

k-ka-kaii?

.

.

END

OR

TBC?

Hahaha*ketawa nista. Mian kalo ceritanya ngebosenin,kurang srek dan kurang gimanaaa gitu kan-_- .

Lanjutan cerita ada di tangan readers semua. GaK RnR? Gak lanjut,wkwkwk

Mau SAD ending atau HAPPY ending , itu terserah readers juga.

Kemaren ada yang bilang saya author baru . ihh .. kok tau banget siih ? saya memang masih baru masa -_- jadi maaf kan kalau tulisan nya ancur pake bangeeet . wkwkwk

Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca, *BOW . kasih kriting dan sarang nya yaa xD .

Akhir kata...

RnR juseyooooo...


End file.
